crossroadshighfandomcom-20200215-history
Roara Wolf
Abilities Roara is an anomaly of reality, able to directly defy its natural laws. Most of his abilities are natural, and therefore hard to stop by general means (for example disabling magic), but some of them count as sorcery, if a very basic and powerful expression of sorcery. His most basic ability is the ability to teleport. Although some forms of magic exist that can stop interdimensional movement, this is probably the strongest example of a natural ability - from Roara's point of view, teleporting is as natural as walking, and almost as efficient. He can use it effectively in combat, making it hard to hit him and hard to avoid him if one fights him unprepared. He also has the ability to change his form, allowing him to become other people (and use their abilities with a high, but not perfect level of mimicry), or to become specific forms of his own design. Although the ability is natural, it's incredibly slow if not augmented with magical energy. He often uses this ability to heal himself, allowing him to heal faster than his current form should, and allowing him to heal instantly with an investment of magical energy. He also uses this to perfect his current form, resulting in his default form being some strange superhuman creature, although unlike most such entities, his focus is entirely on survival. As a result, although he is not particularly strong, he can survive attacks that would kill most people, and it's incredibly difficult to deal fatal damage to him without just completely destroying him. He also can duplicate himself. Each duplicate is technically capable of being a full powered Roara, although he has to split his energy between the duplicates, making it only sometimes efficient in combat. Each clone is also effectively independent, mentally, although centuries of using this ability has created a false hive mind of sorts between the clones, as they're able to predict one another's thoughts. The cloning process may not be perfect, however, as clones are known to have subtle personality differences, but this may just be Roara's whimsical nature at work as opposed to a flaw in the technique itself. Duplicates may recombine later on, if they both wish to - even if they're not directly related. Duplication is another example of an ability that is technically natural, but still counts as sorcery due to the transfer of magical energies involved. If the new Roara has no need for mana, however, it may be done as a nonmagical action, however Roara is exceptionally tired without magical energy, just as most other life forms would be, so it's usually more detrimental than anything to do this. Roara also possesses a few magical skills that draw off of his abilities. He can, for example, defy gravity and fly, create dimensional bubbles, and teleport other people. He also knows a limited selection of minor sorceries unrelated to his natural abilities, including starting fires, purifying water, and etc. though he has little natural ability to augment such magic, making it mostly only useful in general situations - almost never in combat. He's also picked up a few martial arts, most of which are alien to humanity, leading him to develop his own style that relies on his ability to teleport. The alien nature of his martial arts means he's not specialized against fighting humans - an advantage when he has to fight things with an inhuman nature, but it does means he's not quite as dangerous as humans as a human martial artist might be.